The present invention is directed to vehicle transportation systems, and more particularly, to modules for receiving vehicles for transportation by common carrier.
Standard-sized freight containers are often used when transporting motorized vehicles, such as cars, trucks, sport utility vehicles and the like. Once the vehicles are mounted in the freight containers, the containers can be loaded on trains, barges, truck chasses and other transportation systems. When vehicles are transported inside a container, it is, of course, desired to minimize damage imparted to the vehicles by the container. The standard-sized freight containers used to transport vehicles are relatively narrow, typically having a width of about 8 feet. Thus, when a vehicle is placed into such a container, typically by driving them into the container, it may be difficult for a driver to open the vehicle door and exit the vehicle and container without damaging the vehicle. The lack of clearance between vehicle and container increases the chances of damaging vehicles during vehicle loading and unloading operations. It is also difficult for a worker to access a vehicle stored in such a container in order to secure the vehicle in the container, or to walk by the vehicle without contacting the vehicle.
Space is at a premium in transportation systems, and since standard freight containers are not optimally sized to receive vehicles such containers include much wasted space when transporting vehicles. For example, standard freight containers have a height of either 8xe2x80x2 6xe2x80x3, or 9xe2x80x2 6xe2x80x3, and vehicles typically have a height of between about 4xe2x80x2 11xe2x80x3 and about 6xe2x80x2 6xe2x80x3, which means that there is usually a large amount of unutilized space located over the roofs of the vehicles after they are loaded into a standard container. The containers are often stacked on top of each other, which compounds the wasted vertical space.
To address this problem, systems have been developed which stack or otherwise arrange two layers of vehicles within a single freight container. These containers can be either generally open containers that lack side walls or closed containers having side walls. However, stacking two layers of vehicles requires additional machinery, power and time, all of which contribute to increased shipping costs. The vehicles can also be easily damaged during the stacking and/or arranging operations, and the open containers often do not provide adequate protection from the elements. Furthermore, it can be difficult to load and unload vehicles into standard freight containers. Typically, a ramp must be attached to the container to guide the driven vehicles into the container, or machinery must be used to load the vehicles, which further complicates the loading process. When a ramp is used, it extends rearwardly of the container, and thereby requires additional space on the loading surface.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vehicle transportation module that is specifically sized and designed to receive vehicles such that wasted space within the module is minimized. There is also a need for a vehicle transportation module which can be quickly and easily loaded and unloaded, while minimizing damage to the vehicles.
The present invention is a vehicle transportation module that is specifically designed and sized to receive vehicles for quick and efficient loading. For example, the module has a height that corresponds to the height of the received vehicles to minimize wasted space in the vertical direction. Furthermore, when the module of the present invention is loaded onto a chassis, the module can pass under bridges and underpasses. The module also preferably has a width that is sized to relatively closely receive the vehicles to minimize wasted space in the horizontal direction, while still providing sufficient clearance to enable the driver to safely exit the vehicle and the module. Finally, the module preferably has a length that is selected such that a predetermined number of vehicles may be closely received therein, thereby minimizing wasted space in the longitudinal direction.
The module of the present invention also includes a plurality of openings that are located to correspond to the front driver-side door of each of the loaded vehicles. In this manner, the driver can open the front driver-side door into one of the openings, and can thereby exit the vehicle and the module without damaging the vehicle door or any other vehicles. The module also includes bottom openings that enable the placement of securements, such as wheel chocks and the like, within the module without having to enter the module. Finally, the module of the present invention includes an integral, internal ramp such that the vehicles may be driven directly into the module to enable quick and efficient loading.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention is a module for receiving motorized vehicles for transportation. The module includes a driver-side side wall, a passenger-side side wall parallel to and laterally spaced from the driver-side side wall, and a bottom support structure extending between the side walls for supporting at least one vehicle located thereon. The module further includes a roof spaced from the bottom support structure such that the roof and the bottom support structure are arranged to closely receive a single layer of vehicles therebetween.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle transportation module which can be used in a variety of transportation modes, including chassis, vessel, and rail; which minimizes wasted space; which is quickly and easily loaded; which protects vehicles from external elements; and which minimizes damage to vehicles during loading.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.